Strong Support
by VampireeGirl
Summary: What if when Edward left Bella, the rest of their family refused to leave their favorite human? Will Bella find a sun other than Jacob to help her out of her zombie state?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just an idea I got, and I couldn't resist writing it. Let me know what you think!! Please??**

**Strong Support **

**Chapter One**

**EmPOV**

I looked over and Esme and sighed, she was absolutely torn apart. All because of Edward's stupidity, too. What I wouldn't give to tear his limbs off his body right about now....

"Emmett," growled Jasper from somewhere upstairs.

I just shrugged, not my fault he can't leave someone to their emotions in peace. "Ignore it, if it bothers you so much."

He came downstairs then, his eyes pitch black as he glared furiously at me. "Why are you so angry this time, anyway?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"I was picturing myself tearing Edward apart, limb by limb." I said simply, to which Esme let out a small cry for her son, regardless of how mad she is at him. "It wouldn't kill him!" I defended myself quickly.

Looking back over to Jasper, I didn't have to be an empath to know how he's feeling. Guilt was written all over his face, quite clearly.

Esme seemed to notice this, too. "It's not your fault, sweetie!" At his disbelieving look, she continued. "Edward is the one who pushed Bella into the table, he made it so much harder for you to be able to resist-"

"He did that to get her away from me," he said, surprising me. It wasn't usual for Carlisle or Esme's opinions to go unacknowledged. "He did it to protect her from me..."

Her eyes filled with sorrow. "Either way, Bella is perfectly unharmed. She keeps saying so herself! She doesn't blame you in the slightest, we all know that." She put a comforting hand on her son's shoulder then. "Edward has no reason to be so distant from us, or her."

That, too, was surprising. Esme hardly ever reprimanded any of her children, even if it was to clear up another's conscious. Maybe it was because Esme just misses her daughter so much, it's perfectly easy to tell how much she misses everyone's favorite little human.

It looked like Jasper wanted to argue, but he couldn't. All of us knew how much our very own Drama King likes to overreact to everything.

"Emmett," growled Drama King. I didn't even notice him get back home.

Before I could start an argument to have an acceptable excuse to fight him, he brushed past me.

"Where's Carlisle?" He asked Esme, ignoring Jasper's presence entirely. He actually thought everything was Jasper's fault, even though it obviously wasn't.

How is it Jasper's fault that Edward decided to ignore the best thing he's ever had?

At that, Edward gave me a weird look before turning back to a concerned Esme.

"In his study, why?" She sounded confused. Edward hasn't been talking to us very much recently, either. Not that I mind, at the moment.

"Because we're leaving," he said simply.

At that, everyone was downstairs with surprised looks on their faces, aside from Alice. How shocking, the psychic already knew.

"Wh-_what?_ Why?" Esme asked, clearly devastated as she started to dry sob. Carlisle went over to comfort her, while sending a meaningful look at Jasper. She instantly calmed visibly, and she stopped dry sobbing. She looked no less devastated, though.

"I left Bella," at that, Esme let out another small noise. Alice looked just as traumatized, even though she didn't seem at all surprised. Jasper just looked guilty, and he had his arms around his wife, in an attempt to comfort her. I was sure my face was a mirror image of Esme's, I didn't want to let Edward make us leave Bella. She is the best thing that's happened to this family since before I can remember, which is quite a while back.

Rosalie, however, didn't have a reaction in the slightest. We may as well have been talking about the weather.

"Why did you do that?" Carlisle asked for everyone else, who all looked too upset to speak. All except Rosalie, but she didn't seem to really care. _ Maybe she already knew, _I thought as I went over to my wife, offering comfort. She just cocked an eyebrow at me as if asking, "_why would I need any comforting?" _

"It's too dangerous for her to be around us," he said simply with a pointed look at Jasper. I let out a growl then, he had no right to blame any of this on Jasper. Bella is fine, isn't she? "So, we're leaving." Only he and Rosie seemed ready to accept that fact, though.

"Where is my daughter?" Esme's voice sounded devoid of all emotions. It sent chills up my already ice cold spine. "You can at least let me say goodbye to her." Alice nodded her agreement.

_Goodbye? _As in _abandoning_ my little sister? Am I the only one bothered by this?

Again, Edward shot me a look and this time I was only able to stop myself from ripping his head off because I wanted to hear his answer.

"Don't say goodbye," his voice sounded like it was pleading. It only served to make Esme look even more shattered, a feat I hadn't believed possible until now. "It would only hurt her more, I promised her I'd stay away. Like it would be as if we never existed."

That's it. "Only hurt her more?!" I yelled, stepping closer to him, while eying his neck that seemed to be begging for my hand around it. "You leaving didn't hurt her?" I asked sarcastically, to which he just looked down in shame.

Good, he should be ashamed for what he'd done. "Where. Is She?" I growled menacingly. I wasn't about to leave my sister, that's for sure. I know Esme will be on my side and I think everyone else will back me up, too. _Aside from my wife, anyway._

She just wants Bella to get married and have children, though. I can hardly blame her for wanting Bella to have a normal, happy life, so I can't be mad at my Rosie's reaction to this news.

Jasper probably is on my side, if only because he feels guilty about it. Even though it's purely Edward's fault. It's not like Jasper ever said, "hey, you have to leave Bella now because she has blood inside of her. Okay? Thanks."

"Last I saw her she was in the woods, trying to follow-"

"YOU LEFT HER ALONE IN THE WOODS?!" I roared, already leaving to find my sister-who, no doubt fell down somewhere by now. Most likely hurting herself in the process.

"I wrote a note!" He hurried to explain, trying to failing to restrain me. Carlisle and Alice each grabbed a hold of his arms, and I couldn't help but feel a little satisfaction that nobody went to restrain me.

"So you KNEW she would try to go after you?!" He was digging himself a hole here, and I was all too happy to bury him inside of it.

That can wait, now I just need to find my sister. I have the rest of eternity to behead Edward, but who knows how long I have until Bella injures herself?

I heard Edward calling after me, but I ignored him. I'd deal with him later. He can count on that.

Esme was on the lawn looking torn between helping me find her daughter, and talking some sense into her son. Which is harder than it sounds.

Edward growled, but I ignored him. "Esme, I promise I'll bring her back home safely." If anyone could make Edward see to reason, it would be Esme. She had to stay.

She looked immensely relieved, and with that I hurried to Bella's house, listening to everyone behind me start screaming at each other, and as I ran their shouting became just a distant buzz.

If anyone heard them, they would assume we were all raised by a pack of werewolves.

I ran as fast as I could, which suddenly seems unbearably slow, despite being a vampire. It seemed to take forever to get to Bella's house, and when I finally got there I wasted no time, running into the nearby woods immediately.

I didn't even stop to smell for her; it would seem too much like a hunt if I did that. It's not like it's actually needed, anyway. Her sent is everywhere, and very strong I might add.

A minute had hardly passed before I heard a mumbled, "Edward."

I ran towards the sound at top speed, never being more thankful for my hearing range than I am right now.

Then I saw her and stopped dead in my tracks, horrified by what I saw before me. She was laying on the ground in the fetal position crying her poor heart out.

I snapped out of it and rushed over to her, but she didn't seem to even notice me. She just kept mumbling incoherently but I caught "Edward," and "leave," quite a few times.

My brother is going to get it.

"Bella?" I asked gently as to not startle her as I knelt down. I didn't need to worry about startling her, though. If she even knew I was there she Ignored me. And I think she didn't know I was kneeling right beside her.

"Bella," I tried again, louder this time.

Her head snapped up, and I felt my frozen heart break.

Her eyes were staring right at me, but they were lifeless and unfocused. There was not even a hint of life in her eyes, much less the emotion that used to betray her every feeling. They were just dead.

While they were looking right at me, I don't think she actually saw me. They were so unfocused I could have started dancing in front of her and I doubt she'd even so much as blink an eye, much less notice my presence.

Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying. She already had bags under her eyes to the point she could pass as a vampire. If it wasn't for everything else about her at this moment, that is.

I closed my eyes in attempt to gather my courage before trying again. "Bella?" My voice cracked, so much for that plan.

"Edward?" She asked in a voice I didn't even recognize. "Edward?"

"No, Bella." I answered sadly as I gathered her in my arms. "It's me, Emmett."

Why does she still want him? He left her! He was trying to get us to do the same, too I might add. No matter what, I'm staying in Forks to look after this fragile girl crying in my arms. Even without my family, I'm staying. There's no way I can leave now. Not after seeing what we'd be leaving behind.

I'll make up whatever story I have to, I'm not going to just leave my sister like Edward did. Even if my presence would be too_ dangerous_ for her.

My brother is so stupid sometimes, as if any of us would hurt Bella. If anyone did lose control, there's everyone else to protect her....

If he's worried about her being in danger, he shouldn't have left the clumsiest human alive alone in the woods. Especially since he knows perfectly well that there are dangerous things out there.

I held her closer to me, trying to offer any amount of comfort I can. My freezing cold body seemed to help, if only a little. It was clear she was simply imagining Edward comforting her, though.

Her body shook with a fresh wave of sobs, and she clung even closer to me.

_Where is Jasper when you need him? _

"It's okay, sweetie," I whispered into her hear. "You're going to be okay." Even I didn't believe my words, and judging by the fresh tears staining my shirt, she didn't either.

I didn't let that stop me, I kept whispering into her hair. After what must have been fifteen minutes, her sobs started slowing down, if only very little.

"Want to go home?" I asked her softly. She nodded into my chest in response, and that was all the motivation I needed to scoop her broken form into my arms and carry her back home.

I hesitated at her house, remembering what Edward said about there being a note. As I was trying to decide if I should go in and write a new one or not, I realized Alice's fresh scent was all over her house.

I smiled despite everything, she's on top of everything. Sure makes life a lot easier, that's for sure.

I ran us back home as fast as I possibly can, cradling her crying form in my arms. She was still clinging to me desperately-as if worried I'd leave her like Edward did.

I'm going to kill him when I get home.

When I finally got back, I found Alice waiting outside. Of course.

"Give her to me," was all she said, arms outstretched. I complied easily; it would be much easier to kill Edward without Bella's fragile human body in my arms.

When I tried to give her to Alice, though, she just clung to me even more, as if her life depended on it. "It's okay. I'm not going to leave you," I coaxed while gently removing her from my shirt and carefully handing her to an awaiting Alice.

Once she had Bella, she hugged her as hard as she could without breaking her, but I hardly noticed since I was already opening the front door.

What I saw was everyone except who I was looking for. Edward is going to pay for what he did to Bella. No way I'm going easy on him; he'll be in as much pain as Bella when I get done with him. Actually, more pain, he would heal way faster than Bella will.

"Where's Edward?" I demanded, sure that he's hiding somewhere.

"He left," came the sad sounding voice of Esme.

"What? What do you mean he _left?!" _Is he really so much of an idiot that he would leave, yet leaving his vampire family alone with Bella? That kind of defeats the whole purpose of him leaving in the first place.

"He said that unlike us he cares for Bella's safety. Then he left," replied Alice with an eye roll, still holding Bella.

Esme immediately left upstairs with Alice to go comfort Bella, but I was far from done with this conversation.

"He just _left? _Where did he go?" I demanded, fully intent on hunting that bastard down.

To my surprise my only response was from Rosalie. "He did the right thing. Honestly, let it go, Em." Her tone indicated she was tiring of this conversation, and fast.

Normally I do whatever my Rosie tells me, but this is different. I can't even pretend she's right about this one, not after seeing Bella in the woods like that.

"No, he only succeeded in making a dick out of himself." Carlisle looked angry at my choice of words, but he didn't say anything about it.

Instead, he left with a pained looking Jasper. They were on their way to sedate Bella, undoubtedly. At least that makes one less thing for me to worry. _For now, anyway._

"He's trying to keep her safe," she argued.

"By leaving her alone with a family of vampires?" I asked incredulously. I knew none of us would ever hurt Bella, but it made my point at least.

"That wasn't exactly the original plan," she snapped.

"You mean the idiotic plan none of us were clued in on? When it involved uprooting out whole lives?"

She let out an exaggerated sigh. "Honestly, Emmet. If you're just going to-"

She was cut off by Alice, thank God. "As amusing as this is, argue later." Then she turned to me to say something that made me instantly fill with worry. "Bella has been asking for you."

That was all I needed to hear. I hardly even noticed Rosalie's furious glare as I rushed up the stairs toward Bella.

**A/N: Like I said, I just wanted something with EmmettXBella that wouldn't be too cliché. Pleast let me know what you think!!**

**Review if you'd like me to continue!**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm really sorry about the long update, I usually update much sooner. But I've been busy lately and my computer wasn't being too cooperative.**

**And thanks so much for everyone who reviewed!!! You have no idea how much it means to me!!! I never expected the story to get that much positive feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I will own Emmett one day, but for now I own nothing.**

**Strong Support**

**Chapter Two**

**APOV**

I pretended not to notice Rosalie's angry glare as I followed her husband up to my room where Bella was waiting for him. When I finally got there, he already had her curled up in his lap, stroking her hair soothingly and whispering something too low for even my ears, I had no doubt that she couldn't hear it.

Not that she'd pay much attention to it anyway if he were to yell it right in her ear....

I smiled a little despite myself at the sight of them, those two are amazing together. It was almost as if they were truly siblings.

I walked over to Jasper, placing a comforting hand on his tensed shoulder, and watched as he relaxed visibly.

"I'm doing all I can," he mumbled.

_I'd hate to see what she would look like without the help of her own personal empath, _I thought as I took in her soulless eyes and her limp, sobbing form. _Or Emmett, _I added when I looked back to him as he rocked her back and forth, as if she were a baby he was trying to put to sleep.

"You're doing fine," I tried to reassure my pained looking husband feebly as I moved my hand on his shoulder to rub it. We could all see how much pain she's in, and he could also feel it so he obviously knew she was miserable.

"Make it stop," sobbed Esme, to which Carlisle held her tighter. He sent a meaningful look at Jasper, and within moments the sobs quieted and Bella was fast asleep.

"I can't believe I had to sedate her....."

Before anyone could say anything, Rosalie's shrill but perfect voice cut in. "Emmett!"

I motioned for Emmett to stay with Bella when he moved to get up. Instead, I went to their room myself to find a very frightening vision of the Ice Queen herself.

"I asked for Emmett," she said coldly.

"You're just going to have to settle for me," I said, biting my tongue to keep from starting an even bigger argument than the one I already knew was about to take place.

"Just leave me alone and go get me my husband," she snapped.

"I don't think so," I plopped down on their bed. "he's with Bella, and she's the one who actually needs him right now."

"I don't care!" She yelled. "I want to speak to my husband, now."

"Well, it's about damn time that you learned you don't always get every single thing you want. Sometimes other people come first, Rosalie. Bella is-"

"Sleeping," she cut me off. "Now go get my husband!"

"Why?!" I asked, fed up with her game. "What did he even do that was so incredibly wrong?" I asked, fed up with my brother continuously putting up with her shit. It was about time someone stood up for him, since he obviously can't do it for himself.

"He's keeping Bella here," she said as if it were obvious. It wasn't. "And he should be wanting her to have her own family, not endangering her life and keeping her under the impression that young forever is a good thing!"

"All he's doing is comforting his little sister," I said incredulously. "I thought _you _of all people would have liked that, little miss family values and all," I said, using her own excuse against her. "And you know as well as I do that nobody here is about to hurt Bella."

"That is not what I meant and you know it," she snapped. "I want her to have her own family one day- I did not want her to have mine!" She exclaimed. "And Jasper can't control himself around blood."

"My husband did perfectly fine restraining himself when Bella came here, all scraped up!" It was true, and she couldn't deny it. Jasper was too caught up with everything to so much as notice her blood. "And how can you possibly say that? Bella is just as much a member of this family as you are!" I exclaimed, dumbfounded by what she was saying.

"You're wrong about that," she said with a certain conviction in her voice. "She will _never _truly belong to this family now," she said smugly. "Not after Edward wised up and dumped her."

"You are such a _bitch, _Rosalie!" I had to dig my nails into my skin to stop myself from hitting her. "I can't believe you just said that. You've seen how attached everyone grew to Bella!"

"I'm not a bitch, I'm honest. Something you should try to do sometime," she said the words as if she truly believed every single one of them. "We only ever put up with her because it was that or watch Edward mope around for who knows how many more centuries until he decided to just get over himself."

"Speaking of getting over yourself....." I trailed off smugly. "And you're wrong. We all love Bella now, we even chose her over Edward!"

"Only out of guilt," she persisted. "Just wait and see how long it takes for Esme to realize she wants her fist son back."

That I couldn't argue with, everyone knew full well that Esme deeply loves every single one of her children.

"Bella is her daughter, too. Every bit as much as we are," I said through gritted teeth.

"Keep telling yourself that, Alice," she said with an eye roll. "Not everyone here is as easily moved by a human, much less one with countless flaws as you are." At seeing my angry expression, she continued with a taunting smile, "there was a reason you were put into an asylum, if you're crazy enough to befriend that girl."

I clenched my fist even tighter, nobody disrespects Bella on my watch. If it wasn't for Esme this girl would be in pieces right now. "I daresay your craziness just multiplied when you changed."

"Yeah, I must be crazy to not bow down when a psychotic bitch asks me to. You might be used to getting everything you want, but this is where you're going too far. _Do not_ fool yourself into thinking that we're getting rid of Bella. If you have a problem with it, then you leave."

"I'm not about to let some pathetic excuse of a girl kick me out of my own house," she snapped.

"Nobody is kicking you out, Rosalie. We're just not going to kick her out, either."

"We'll see." She answered with a smile. "I'm pretty good when it comes to getting things to go the way I want them to."

"You're also pretty good at being an insufferable pain."

"Well, you're not too good at listening. I asked you to get my husband for me, how long ago?"

I just cocked my eyebrow, "what do I look like? Your maid?"

"No, if I had a maid she would at least know how to follow such a simple order. Now go get my husband, before I march in there and throw him out myself."

"You're not going anywhere near Bella," I growled. "Stay away from her, I'm not kidding. And nobody has the time to put up with your nonsense right now."

"My nonsense?"

"We're not your personal servants! And Emmet is your husband, Rosalie, not your property. And right now he's comforting his sister, so stay away from them."

She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. "You're seriously going to try and sneak past a psychic?" I asked incredulously. "Good plan, let me know how that works out for you."

"No," she agreed. "But that doesn't mean Bella can just stay here."

"Don't even think about touching her," I growled before leaving without another word. Once I was out in the hall, I saw an upset looking Esme and gave her an apologetic smile.

Even though she knew I was just defending her daughter, I knew how she hated her children fighting. Much less trying to kick each other out and threatening each other.

She didn't say anything, so I continued back to my room only to find a surprised looking Emmett.

"What was that?" He asked he asked in an amused sounding voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked, completely startled that he seriously needed to ask. He obviously had heard the whole thing.

He simply shook his head with a small smile on his face, which he tried to hide with no avail. Then, he suddenly sighed. "I guess I have to go deal with her now?"

"No," I answered. "You're not going anywhere near her. Not tonight, at least."

He nodded his agreement without the slightest argument It was quite clear that he didn't want to go talk to her anymore than I wanted him to stay with Bella.

We continued sitting in silence for what must have been another hour, with him absently rubbing soothing circles on her back and me trying to glimpse what was going to happen with her.

As if knowing exactly what I was doing, he asked, "when is she going to be happy again?"

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Emotions are unpredictable," I muttered. "Never before has that frustrated me as much as it does right now......"

He looked up at me worriedly, "is she going to be okay, at least?"

I shrugged helplessly, "as much as I'd love just to say yes, I don't really know that either."

He bit his bottom lip as he looked down at the sleeping girl on his lap. "You don't need to see the future to take a guess," he persisted. "There's a reason you became a psychic in the first place. Take a guess?....please?"

I moved to sit by him on my bed, lacing my fingers through Bella's. "I can only assume so," I said helplessly. "After all, everyone gets over heartbreaks eventually, right?" He didn't answer me, not that I expected him to.

What must have been ten minutes later, he started rubbing her back again-I didn't even notice he'd stopped, and he asked, "so she'll be back to the clumsy, blushing beauty of a Bella we all know and love?"

I gave him a sad smile, "you know the answer to that as well as I do. Pain changes people," I said sadly. "But she'll still be Bella, and no matter what we'll all still love her." I said with more conviction than what I really felt. I know we'll love Bella no matter what, but I also don't really have a clue as to what is going to happen.

He only nodded, as he turned his attention back to Bella as her heartbeat sped up, signaling her waking up.

Just as he gave her a light kiss on her forehead, I unlaced our hands and slipped out of the room completely unnoticed.

One thing is for sure, I'm not letting Rosalie near either of them until she pulls her head out of her ass long enough to realize that this family doesn't revolve around her.

For the time being, it revolves around making Bella get over my dick of a brother. No matter how long that may take.....

**A/N: I'm sorry if this wasn't the best chapter, I was half asleep and distracted when I wrote part of this. I did go back over it, though so it should be okay. Let me know if it's not? **

**Once again, thanks so much for all the reviews! It really means a lot to me, thanks so much you guys. **

**I'm sorry it took so long for the update, they'll start being more frequent from now on.**

**As long as I get reviews, you'll get updates.**

**Sounds like a fair trade, right? =)**

**I thought so, so send me a review and I'll update ASAP!**

**Let me know which parts you liked and which you hated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh, wow! Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed!! They all made me smile, and I especially loved the ones who gave me some insight of what you want of the story.**

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews!**

**I'm going to start this chapter off with an attempt at Carlisle's POV....let me know how I do? There's a reason I chose him, but I'm not too sure how I did lol. So please bare with me!**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, still own nothing.**

**Strong Support**

**  
Chapter Three**

**CPOV**

Taking one look at my sorrowful wife was all the incentive I needed to want to go find Edward and bring him back home. "Honey-" I started to say in an attempt to cheer her up, although not quite sure what I had even planned on saying. It'll be okay? He'll work things out? Just hang in there? None of these quite seemed right, they're too far too overdone.

"I know it's irrational," she walked into my open, awaiting arms which wasted no time in closing in on her tenderly. "I'm just so angry with Edward right now...but all I want is for my baby to come back home," her voice cracked and I had a feeling that if she could cry, she would be weeping right now.

"I know, I know," I murmured over and over again into her hair in an attempt to calm her down. "But it's probably for the best that he's not- for the time being anyway," I added quickly at the look on her face just then.

She didn't so much as pull away from me, but she went a little rigid though. "What?" She asked in a tone that had a mixture of both hoarseness and hurt in it.

"We're all angry with him," I tried to reason. At this, she reluctantly nodded her agreement. "Do you really think he should come home to an angry, over protective family?"

She signed and let her head fall onto my shoulder, as if exhausted. "I guess you're right."

We stayed in this position, which was loving but awkward since I had no clue what to say. I was thankful when she finally broke the silence.

"But he's still my son, and I want to see him..." Her words made my frozen heart skip a nonexistent beat in my chest.

Not knowing how to respond, I made a horrible attempt to change the subject a little. "Do you know where he is?"

"No," she sounded miserable, proving that this was not a very smart thing to ask her. But then her voice took a more hopeful tone. "I think Rose might, though."

This surprised me. How on earth would she know? I'm quite honestly surprised she'd even so much as think to ask. "Why do you think that?"

"She followed him when he went upstairs to grab a few things," she explained. "Of course I thought he was just going up to his room to sulk...." she trailed off before regaining her trail of thought. "Where he was headed to may have come up?"

She sounded hopeful, and I have a strange feeling that no matter what I, or anyone else would say, she already has her mind made up. "Maybe," I agreed with a smile when I saw her face light up at my simple answer. At least I was able to help her a little.

Alice chose to dance into the room just then.

"Hi, honey," Esme greeted her, although sounding slightly distracted.

"Emmett is going to stay with her," Alice announced happily in response to the unasked question.

Esme smiled and a little flash of relief crossed her face, but I could tell she was not fully concentrated on this conversation. "That's great, sweetie." she replied but she sounded faraway. "I'm gonna go talk to Rosie," she declared before leaving the room.

"What was that all about?" Alice asked once Esme was out of the room, although she would be able to hear no matter where in the house she may be. If she didn't have her mind set elsewhere, that is. "I could practically see the gears turning around in her head."

"You don't already know?" I couldn't successfully hide my surprise from my voice.

She simply shook her head, "I'm all focused on Bella," she explained.

"Oh. Well, Esme is probably going to ask Rosalie where Edward went off to."

This news seemed to disappoint her a little, for whatever reason. "She's bringing him home?" Her tone proved me to be correct, she was definitely not looking forward to her brother's return home.

I shook my head, "I think she knows that would be a bad idea."

Her whole body seemed to practically scream relief. "Then why does she want to know, then?"

"I don't actually know," I said as she moved toward the refrigerator. "I think so that he can be brought back home when everyone calms down a bit. I'm not sure though," I admitted.

"We don't want him back here!" she exclaimed, turning around with the fridge door still open.

Well I don't know if I'm right," I said, neglecting to mention the calm down factor of my guess could take a while.

"I hope you're not," she said as she grabbed a bottle of water. "What else could it be though?"

"She could just want to be sure he's okay," I offered.

Her expression turned thoughtful before she nodded her agreement. "That could be it," she complied. "She wants to make sure her son it safe," it sounded as though she were trying to convince herself.

"What's the water for, anyway?" I asked as she reopened the fridge to shuffle though its contents again. "New diet?"

Although I was expecting some sort of weird retort- anything to know my formerly happy daughter was still present- I got nothing. "It's for Bella. I want her to have something in her stomach." Then her look became one of indecision. "I don't think she'll eat anything, do you?"

"No," I confirmed. "It would be a good idea if she did, but I don't think she'll be up to it. I'm not sure she'll drink either," I said, eying the water bottle which was held in between her ice cubed hands.

"It's just water," she protested. "No harm in trying, right?"

I nodded, "right," I agreed despite knowing Bella had no intention of drinking.

**That was my CPOV....Please, be brutal!**

**APOV**

I rushed back to Bella's side as quickly as I possibly could. "How's she doing?" I gasped out between unnecessary breaths as soon as I stepped foot into the room.

He sighed as he repositioned Bella on his lap. "She's fast asleep," came his frustrated response.

"But isn't that a good thing, though?" I asked, completely startled – which doesn't happen very often if you're a psychic. "I mean, she's not hurting right now."

He shook his head, "her sleep is far from peaceful," as if to emphasize his words she let out a muffled whimper against his shoulder. "She keeps tossing and turning, too," he said after her whimper sank into the room. He paused, "she was sleep talking a little before, but it was way too muffled to understand."

He moved some hair out of her face and I noticed that he was indeed right. She must be working up a sweat, since her hair is sticking to her face.

I smiled a little at the tender side of Emmett. Nobody outside of this family would ever know it, but underneath his huge exterior is a sweetheart. "Try coaxing her to drink this when she wakes up?" I asked, gesturing to the bottle of water.

He nodded in response as I set the bottle down on the nightstand. I was about to leave, but instead I took another look at the broken girl I've come to love.

"I hope she cheers up soon," came the voice of Emmett, mimicking my thoughts exactly.

"So do I....I miss my sister," I sat down next to him and took Bella's hand in mine, intertwining out fingers together.

"We all do," he placed his hand on top of our intertwined ones. "We all do," he repeated in a whisper so soft that even I had a hard time hearing it.

"I'm going to go find Jasper," I said after a moment of silence. "See how he's doing with all of these crazy emotions running around."

He nodded as I freed my hand and stood up. "That's probably a good idea," he said barely glancing up from the sleeping form in his arms.

As I made my way to the door, I saw him reclaim her hand out of the corner of my eye.

As I was too busy concentrating on if I could tell when Bella would be back to her normal self again, I almost ran right smack into Esme. "I'm sorry!" I apologized quickly, taking a few steps back.

"It's not your fault, dear," although she said the words kindly-as to be expected from her- I could tell that she was a little angry.

"What's wrong?" I asked, knowing that me almost walking into her couldn't be why she was angry. Esme almost never gets angry, and I know it wasn't about to happen because of an accident that hadn't even taken place.

"Mom?" I asked, knowing she likes it when we call her that. As if to prove just that, her eyes gleamed with a certain bit of pride. "What's wrong?" I asked again after a while when I saw that she was lost in her own train of thoughts. "Didn't Rosalie know where Edward went?"

She nodded sulkily," oh, she knows alright."

"Then what's the matter?" I asked, surprised. "I thought I'd see you exceptionally happy if it turns out she knew."

"Or so you thought," she sighed. "Your sister refused to tell me, though."

I couldn't help but notice that she didn't relate herself to Rosalie. "Why not?" I demanded, nobody even ever so much as thought about saying no to Esme before.

She just shook her head as if she were ashamed. Of what, I can't imagine. "She thought that if I knew we'd all go after him." She had to pause for a moment, and I took that opportunity to put my arm around her in a form of support. Inhumanly strong or not, she looked as if her knees were about to give out from underneath her.

She gratefully leaned against my arm before saying anything else. "I just want to make sure that my baby boy is safe." She pulled me into a hug just then, as if she were afraid that I might leave her too.

"Why is she still defending him?" I asked once she let go of me, despite looking as though she was tempted to give me another hug.

"She believes he's doing the right thing," she explained, stating what I already know. Even though I already know the answer though doesn't make me agree with it any more.

I shook my head in disbelief. "How?" I demanded. How can she possibly think that?"

"I don't know," she replied. "I really just don't know."

"She saw the state Bella was in," I persisted, despite having gotten no argument in the slightest from her.

"I know," she said. "I love Rose, but I think she may be a little too focused on preserving Bella's humanity while we can."

_Think? A little?_ Those questions came to mind but I decided against voicing them, since I shouldn't be surprised Esme was already seemingly taking back what she said about Rosalie in the first place. She can never stay angry at her children for long.

"Rose will eventually realize that Bella's humanity is her decision, though," she pondered thoughtfully. Although I didn't really think so, I didn't argue with her reasoning on the subject.

"Do you really think she'll still want to become one of us?" I asked hesitantly, not knowing if this was the best time to ask. Sure I want Bella in this family, for the rest of eternity, but I can't force her to.

"I hope so," Esme said with a sad smile. "No reason I have to lose two children because of this."

"Let's hope you're right," I agreed before heading off to find my husband and check on him.

**A/N: I'm sorry about the wait, and thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews! I love hearing what you guys think! **

**I know it hasn't been a lot of Bella and Emmett, but it would get a bit boring since Bella's still a little zombie right now. So, here's the background on what's happening with the rest of the beloved family.**

**I promise to do some BPOV and EmPOV's soon! **

**Please be honest, how was this chapter? **

**Parts you hated? Parts you loved?**

**Let me know!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks soooo much for all of the fantastic reviews!! You guys are awesome, thank you so much!**

**Without further adieu, here's the chapter that you've hopefully all been waiting for.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing other than this keyboard.**

**Strong Support**

**Chapter Four**

**BPOV**

I stared at the ceiling, which was somehow currently projecting Edward's beautiful face within the lines of the paint.

I let out a little whimper at the thought of him, and rolled over again. I stopped rolling only when I came into contact with a rock hard, freezing cold surface. _Edward's back, _I thought as I moved closer, ignoring the shivers that were shooting down my spine from the cold and I finally allowed myself to drift off into sleep.

**EmPOV**

I watched helplessly as she just stared blankly up at the ceiling. I wanted so badly to just comfort her, but every single time I try, my freezing body reminds her even more of her loss of Edward.

She suddenly let out a small whimper and rolled over, instantly calming down when she made contact with my skin. Despite the newly found shivers, she was happier now than I've seen her all weekend.

_Or what's left of the weekend, anyway, _I thought as I noticed the time. It was now 3:37 on Monday morning.

Besides that, she's only happy right now because in respect she was able to get comfort from the guy who had hurt her in the first place.

I can't help but hate myself for resembling that, even though it helped calm her down. Edward doesn't even deserve her.

I heard a soft knock. "Come on in, Alice," I said softly. I already knew who it was; she's been back and forth nonstop all weekend to check on our sister.

She didn't need telling twice, "how is she?" She asked the moment she stepped foot into the room.

I didn't respond right away, since I was trying to figure out how to word it without making it sound hopeless. However, she seemed to take whatever answer she was looking for from my expression. "That bad?"

I nodded, this is the same exactly conversation we've been having almost every hour on the hour, all weekend long. I could practically recite it by myself.

"Don't...Edward," Bella mumbled into the mattress during her sleep.

Alice's face fell, and I'm willing to bet that mine looks just as crestfallen as hers does.

"Rosalie wants to speak with you," Alice told me with a certain look on her face, like she ate something sour.

I smiled a little, "what for?" I was unable to keep the surprise from my voice. She seemed to give up trying to get me to leave my sister. Or so I'd thought, anyway.

She shook her head. "I don't know. But then again, Rosalie seems to have only one reason for everything in the world."

I smiled, remembering what that very reason is. Herself.

"I should probably go then," I said out loud, knowing that Rosalie can hear every single word being said. But that didn't stop me from sending one last lingering look at Bella as I carefully got up, taking care to not disturb her.

"Bye," Alice said with a little resentment in her voice, which I can only assume is for Rosalie.

I looked over to see that she had already taken my place beside Bella.

"Take care of her," I requested, still not leaving the room.

"I will," she promised, tearing her gaze from Bella to look up at me. Which seemed to be incredibly hard for her to do. "It helps if you turn the knob," she said in a half hearted attempt to lighten up the mood.

I looked at my hand and saw that surely enough, that I indeed was standing there with my hand on the doorknob. If I was still able to blush, I'd be beat red right now. "Bye," I mumbled before actually turning the knob to leave.

After walking to our room, I was able to somehow manage turning the doorknob even slower to get in the room than I had to get out of the other one.

"Hey, Rose," I said when I came in as an attempt to avoid any arguing or yelling on her part.

It didn't work. "Hi," she snapped, standing up.

I inwardly groaned, she definitely intends on being over dramatic. That's something I can always count on coming from her, it seems. I closed the door behind me to give us a false sense of privacy.

"Where do I start?" She asked furiously, pacing back and forth as if I were a child that refused to do my homework.

I resisted telling her not to start at all, and instead waited for the inevitable argument to occur.

"Why have you been avoiding me all weekend, Emmett Cullen?" She demanded as she stopped her pacing, and instead resorted to glaring into my eyes.

"Avoiding you?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes, _ahh-voiidd-ing ma---eee," _she said slowly as if I was retarded.

"I'm not avoiding you, Rose," I sighed.

"Do you think I'm dumb?" She demanded.

"What?" I asked, perplexed. "No, of course not!"

"Then don't try to lie to me, Emmett."

"But I'm not," I insisted. "I've been in Alice and Jasper's room all weekend. You could have come in at any time to see me, if you wanted to."

"No, I shouldn't even have to," she argued. "I shouldn't have to go _find _you-"

I decided against telling her that she knew perfectly well where I was the whole time.

"You should just stop living in that room, and come on out with all the other normal people."

"Was that a slam on Bella?" I growled out.

She seemed taken aback but nodded anyway.

I instantly became furious. Bella is heartbroken and she's still ripping insult after insult at her. "Normal people, Rose?" I demanded. "You mean like on of us?"

"Yes," she snapped. "We're not the ones who are living cooped up in a room because of some stupid little human-"

"Exactly!" I cut her off. "That's just it, Rose! We are _not _normal- we're not even human, for crying out loud."

"So you have to be even more inhumane by keeping yourself locked up away from all of us?" She demanded, refusing to give up.

"Yes," I confirmed. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing-it has absolutely nothing to do with _our_" I put emphasis on our, "sister. No, I just want to make you look bad to the rest of the family."

"Then congratulations," she spat. "You're doing a _very_ good job at something for once in your life."

"Practice makes perfect," I surprised myself when I realized I had said that out loud. Judging by the look on my wife's face, she was surprised as well.

It didn't last long. "You're not sleeping in here tonight. Not until you're ready to apologize."

"But I...don't sleep, Rose?" I asked, wondering why she said that. Normally she would have spat off some random insult if someone made her mad. She probably just didn't expect me to say anything, though.

"Oh, _whatever!_" She exclaimed. "Just don't expect to come in here without an acceptable apology first."

I stopped myself from angering her further, and gladly took that excuse to leave.

"That went well," Alice commented when I came back into the room I've been holding up in all weekend.

"Tell me about it," I muttered, sitting on the chair and rubbing my eyes only out of habit from what I used to do. Obviously it's not because I'm tired or sore right now.

"Don't get too comfy," she warned, eying me.

"Why not?" I asked hesitantly, sure that I don't want to know what the answer is.

"Because you're leaving in exactly one minute from now," she said, already moving over to the closet.

"No, I'm not," I argued, despite knowing very well how foolish it is to argue with a psychic. Even though I used to be stubborn about arguing against her, I eventually learned it was useless.

"Yeah, you are," she said as she shuffled through some clothes in her closet. "I'm about to wake up Sleeping Beauty; go ask Esme to make Bella some breakfast."

I left without so much as another word, neglecting to mention that Bella is not going to be in the mood to play Barbie; and anything that comes out of Alice's closet will be Barbie material.

"See?" She called down in a voice not much louder than her normal speaking tone. "That was sixty seconds- one minute exactly!"

I chuckled softly to myself as I found Esme, only to already find her cooking up some eggs.

"I already heard," she said shyly with a small smile on her face.

**BPOV**

"Bella," Alice's perfect voice cut through my sleep like a knife. "Wake up, it's time to get ready for school!"

**A/N: Okay, first off, I'm sorry about the length.**

**I had originally intended to portray the school day in this chapter, but I don't have the time.**

**So, on that note I apologize for the length of this chapter.**

**I'm sorry BPOV was a little boring, but she's still a zombie. So, that's why it was cut short at the beginning. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: You can expect to see the wake up routine, and how her school day goes.**

**I promise an extra long chapter to make up for this one!**

**Please review, and I'll update ASAP.**

**Let me know if you hated it/loved it?**


End file.
